The invention relates to a board game for two players which has been devised so as to exercise their powers of logical thinking. In playing the game, a first player sets the second player a problem to solve, the roles of the players being periodically reversed, and the number of attempted solutions are totalled after a pre-determined series of games, the lesser of the two totals providing the winner.